Dramione x
by Hufflepuffchick123
Summary: Ron still likes Hermione but Hermione likes Draco , Cho is with Blaise, Luna is still single, Lucius is in Azkaban Harry is single and so is Ginny. I hope you like xxxx


Dramione Fanfic. 6-4-2013.

In the Great Hall and it is the last year of Hogwarts, "So are you and Malfoy going out?" Asked Ron curiously "As a matter of fact we are, have you got a problem with that?" Replied an annoyed Hermione while giving the evils to Ron. Suddenly there was a tall figure standing behind Ron... It was Draco staring down listening to Ronald. "Yes Weasley we are, if you have a problem with that then keep it to yourself otherwise you will have my fist in your face!" Blared Draco. At that moment Ginny had walked in and gave Ron a disgusted face. "If they want to be together they can! you don't say who she can and can't be with okay? Oh and by the way congrats Draco and Hermione very happy for you two." Answered Ginny Smiling at Hermione and then Draco. "Yes well Sis some people worry about what Malfoy does to some girls and I worry about what will happen with Hermione! I think she is doing something that will risk her life! And I always thought that we would be together and I'm still hoping!" Answered a very mad Ronald Weasley.

"Well we are never getting back together!" Replied Hermione running of crying to her next class.

"Well look what you have done to her! Weaslebee! No offence Ginny." Answered Draco Running after a crying Hermione. Finally when Draco found her, he said "Hey, don't cry... don't worry about Weasley he is a waste of space! That's why he is the only one in his family that is single because no person in Hogwarts that likes him like how I like you.". As Draco started to comfort her Harry and Ginny came running towards them. "I'm so sorry about my stupid brother... We better be getting inside Slughorn is waiting for us." Exclaimed Ginny. When they were all in Slughorn's class Draco sent a message to Hermione (who was on the other side of the classroom) saying "Do you wanna come to my place for the Easter holidays? Don't worry my father is in Azkaban for another 82 more years he won't be there and my mother would be glad to have you there and so would I. D.M.". When Hermione had finished it she looked at Draco ( who was already staring at her with a massive smile on his face) and nodded. "Right so it is the end of the lesson and there is no homework! Have a great Easter and come back refreshed ready for school!" Shouted Slughorn. There was a loud cheer from the pupils. As the students left from the classroom to go to the Great Hall ready for lunch. Harry and Ginny were waiting for Hermione and Draco to come so that they could all go down to the Great Hall for lunch. "So Harry do you think that Hermione and Draco make a cute couple? I do." Asked Ginny While looking at Harry beautiful Blue eyes,

"Actually I do, If he makes her happy then I'm happy for them. Oh look there coming out now." Answered Harry. As Hermione slid her soft hand into Draco's hand Ron came out and pushed straight thru Hermione and Draco's grip on each other's hand and said "Oh, so are we all going down to lunch together. I was wondering if we could sit somewhere in the middle you know were Fred and George normally sit, You know." As Ron winked at Hermione, Harry Gave Ron a disturbed look that meant that he shouldn't have said that sort of a look. "Weasley why are you so dumb? Nobody wants you there! You got it? Because if you don't you will be in the hospital wing with Madam Promfrey with a broken arm and a black eye." Answered Draco in a stern voice. "Come on guys he is a waste of space. And Ron, We are never ever getting back together Because I'm happy with the man I have!" Said Hermione. As they all walked off together (Draco and Hermione holding hands and Harry and Ginny holding hands) towards the Great Hall Luna stopped to say hello to Hermione and the others before Ron grabbed her hand and walked up to Hermione and said "See you too aren't the only happy couple here, I just asked Luna out and she said yes didn't you Lu?" Winking at Hermione. "Really? Should I ask Luna? Too late. Luna are you too together?" Asked Hermione Looking at her

"No were not, I'm friends with you and you are like my best mate I would never do this to her and you're not even pretty Ron! Now get off my arm now, I mean it!" Answered Luna with an angry voice that no one has heard off except from Harry when the second battle of Hogwarts. "No Luna you will be my girlfriend and you don't talk to your new boyfriend like that!" Shouted Ron.

"Weasley get off her now!" Blared Malfoy wiping out his wand and pointing it at Ron's face.

"You can't force love Ron! You have to understand that!" Shouted Harry with a cross voice. Ron stared at Harry's face and held tighter of Luna. "Forget this! Guys I'm going to get Dumbledore and Professor Mc Gonagol." Answered Hermione.

"No I will let go of her only if I can have a hug from you... Round about now!" Blared Ron.

"Okay..." Replied Hermione walking up to Ron (who was still holding Luna). At that moment Hermione and Ron shared a hug that saved Luna from Having to be with Ron. "Is that okay? Now I have given what you wanted give us Luna back so that we can all sit together and eat!" Shouted Hermione backing away into Draco's open arms.

"Yes. Luna go now otherwise I might change my mind and want something else."Exclaimed Ron. As Luna quickly ran out of Ron's arms she ran behind Draco. "You just stay away from all of us! You got it?" Asked Harry.

"Okay..." Replied Ron walking away trying to catch up with Cho chang (Harry's ex).

"C'mon let's go. I'm starving!" answered a hungry Ginny. As Draco led the way with Hermione in his hand Harry saw Ron trying to kiss Cho. Harry told Draco and the others to look over there. "What the hell is he trying to do?" Asked Draco.

"I think he is trying to swallow her or something." Replied Ginny. Looking at Cho's expression. With Cho and Ron: after they had kissed Cho said "What was that for you know I'm with somebody!" (Cho is dating Blaise Zabini) "Yeah, But this can be our little secret... come on babe let's get some food!" Replied Ron. As Ron walked Cho down to the Great Hall Blaise stopped them an said "Weasley what you doing with my girlfriend? Shouldn't you be with Harry and the others?"

"Well maybe you should shut you're mouth dude!" shouted Ron.

"Ron get off me I will never like you and don't even think about talking to me! I'm with Blaise!" answered Cho running away from the only single one in the Weasley family. "Look what you've done!" shouted Zabini giving Ron a punch in the face and running of to find His girlfriend. With Harry and the others: When they got into the Great Hall Cho came Running in and said "Ron...Just..." and started crying.

"Hi Cho... What did Ron do?" asked Draco.

"What did my stupid brother do now." Asked Ginny.

"He... J-just k-kissed m-me..." more tears where forming In Cho's eyes when she said that. As Harry, Hermione and Ginny comforted Her Draco saw Ron coming his way with a blood dripping my his nose and shouted "Really Weasley? Trying It on every girl eh? Well firstly Cho is dating someone and secondly this." Draco kicked Ron in the balls. After the big feast Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room with Ginny and Harry and started to pack for the holidays. Ginny walked into Hermione's dorm and said "I thought you were staying here for the holidays?"

"I was but like Draco asked me If I wanted to go to his house for the holiday. And I said "yes" So now I'm going to the Malfoy Manor for the Hols. Were are you going for the holidays then Gin?" answered Hermione.

"I'm staying here because my parents are going to visit Charlie plus are you sure you want to go? What if his dad does something stupid?" Asked Ginny.

"Don't worry his dad is in Azkaban for being a death eater." Replied Hermione while packing another t-shirt into her suitcase. "Well okay but I must warn you that most of the slytherins give the mark to you when you have been going out for along time and he loves you lots." Answered Ginny

"What's the Mark?"Asked Hermione quickly turning around.

"It's when they write there name on you're thigh and when you have a boys name there it means that you can't date anyone else and if you do you will be known as a slut." Replied Ginny.

"Well I want to be his forever. So if he asked if he can I will say yes!" Said a very very Brave Hermione who was still packing up her things. "I'm warning you! They use a knife!" Replied Ginny.

"Well if it means going through pain to be with Draco I will do it!" Answered Hermione.

"Okay I got to see Harry now I will see you at the end of the holidays or sooner! Bye!" Replied Ginny

"Bye!" Answered Hermione thinking about what her thigh would look like if she had the mark with the name Draco Lucius Malfoy. With Draco and Hermione who are about to enter the Malfoy Manor. "What is the 'mark'?" asked Hermione looking into Draco's perfect eyes. "It's a slytherin thing. I will tell you what it is in a bit." Answered Draco waiting for his mother to open the door. When his mother (Narcissa) opened the door she shouted "Draco oh Draco you're here and is this your new girlfriend then?"

"Hello mother and yes this is my girlfriend."Replied Draco

"Have you marked her?" asked Narcissa.

"Mother don't mention it just yet I'm going to talk about that to her later okay?" answered Draco looking at his mother. "Fine, Just don't do things like how you're did! It's cold outside so come in come in." Said Narcissa. As they all entered the manor Hermione said "Wow really cool house you got Mrs Malfoy."

"Thank you and Please call me Narcissa." Answered Draco's Mom. "Right do you guys sleep together?"

"Mom..." said Draco.

"I don't mind." Replied Hermione who was still eager to know more about the 'mark'.

"I don't mind either." Answered Draco.

"Okay so take her up to you're room and you can unpack. I am going to go to shopping in hogsmeade. Do you need anything?" Asked Narcissa.

"I don't think that we need anything, Draco?" replied Hermione still looking around Draco's bedroom.

"Uh, Mom can you get us some butterbeer?" asked Draco getting out some Galleons and sickles.

"Yes sure I will be right back goodbye children." Answered Narcissa collecting the galleons and sickles. As soon as she left Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and said "So are we gonna talk about the mark or what?" Draco kissed her neck. "Okay then." Answered Hermione sitting down on Draco's bed signalling for Draco to sit down to. "Okay, right the mark is a slytherin tradition... It's when you put you're name on your girlfriends thigh with a knife, that shows that you belong to that man if you break up and you go out with another man it means that you will be known as a slut. But it will be very painful so that is why I don't want to do it to you..." Answered Draco

"Well if it means that you and me will be together forever then... I want this mark on me!" Shouted Hermione

"But it's very painful! The man has to use a knife and you will bleed so I don't want you to go through the pain!" Answered Draco.

"Well I don't care as long as we are together come downstairs and put a mark on me right now Malfoy!" Answered Hermione. "Okay come on!" said Draco feeling guilty. As Draco got a sharp knife Hermione pulled up her skirt and Draco started to right his name... "ahhhhhhhhhh!"


End file.
